


Watching, Waiting

by mummifiedteenagedream



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Axel/Roxas isn't mentioned at all but the general gist of them being together is there, Cute, Kairi Namine and Xion kick ass at football, Like far too cute, M/M, Romance, Sora and Roxas are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummifiedteenagedream/pseuds/mummifiedteenagedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first colour Sora sees, is pink, but Sora doesn't know that it's called pink, of course. It's the ugliest thing ever he has ever seen he thinks. Of all the colours he could have seen, he sees pink first."</p><p>In a world of black, white and grey, it's symbolic to get 'your colours', the only way to obtain them, is to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching, Waiting

The first colour Sora sees, is pink, but Sora doesn't know that it's called pink, of course. It's the ugliest thing ever he has ever seen he thinks. Of all the colours he could have seen, he sees pink first. He isn't afraid to let Kairi know of his distaste for her clothing.

“Kairi your dress is ugly.” Is probably a lot more harsh than he originally thought.

She glares at Sora over the lunch table, “excuse me? I'll have you know I paid forty bucks for this!” 

Sora looked over at Riku and smiled, feeling his heart flutter. There was no doubt that Sora had a small crush on his best friend. He continued to stare until Riku caught him and he quickly looked away.

The bell rang to signify lunch was over and the group of six got up.

“I've got music over in building B, who's with me?” Demyx asked, readjusting the hat on his head. Roxas nodded at his friend and lifted his school bag from underneath the lunch table.

Kairi sighed as she straightened her dress, “lucky for some, I've got gym for last three periods then I've got our semi-final game after school.” 

“We'll be there, just try not to hurt anyone this time Sea-Shark.” Sora sniggered.

Kairi rolled her eyes, started to walk backwards and flipped Sora off, exiting the canteen.

Axel and Riku had already left the canteen for Art which left Sora to walk to Maths by himself.

 

He took his place at the desk at the window and opened his text book. All Sora could see was black, white, grey and pink and he was confused. He looked to the front of the classroom to see where the teacher was, then he pulled out his phone and began to type a new message.

' _can u meet me at the toilets on the ground floor at block b_ ' he typed.

His phone buzzed against his leg and he unlocked it, ' _no teacher wont let me leave_ ' Roxas texted him back.

Sora groaned and stuck his hand up in the air.

The teacher rolled his eyes and looked at Sora, “yes Sora?”

“Can I go to the toilet please?” He cheered in his head as the teacher nodded.

The walk to the toilets got Sora thinking. The only explanation for seeing pink, not that Sora knew the name anyways, was that he got his colours. The thought made him stop dead in his tracks, there was no way he already got his colours, he was only 17! He couldn't have possibly fallen in love already. He picked up his pace again and bumped into someone along the way.

The next colour he seen was turquoise, and he decided it was very fitting for Riku.

“Oh, hey Sor. Where are you going?” Riku asked. Sora noted that he was carrying a stack of text books.

“Me? I'm going to um get something from Roxas. Where are you going?” Sora nodded his head at the books.

“I'm heading back over to the art department.” 

Sora couldn't take his eyes off of Riku's and this prompted him to forget what he was going to say back to Riku. Sora suddenly felt giddy and happy and just wanted to smile.

“Are you okay?” Riku asked.

“I-I've to go, I'll see ya later.” He stuttered and began to run down the hallway, towards the music block.

 

“Roxas and Demyx, do you want to want to perform your assignment now?” The teacher asked in a dull tone.

Roxas looked at his friend who lifted his own guitar, which Roxas took as a yes. Just as Roxas picked up his guitar, Sora burst through the classroom looking pale as a ghost. The whole class sat silently and didn't say anything.

“Mr. Strife, can I help you?”

Sora composed himself, “can I speak to Roxas for a couple of minutes?” He asked.

The teacher just looked at Sora with narrowed eyes, “not really as he's just about to begin his assignment. Is it important?”

Sora nodded his head furiously and the teacher rolled his eyes and sighed, “Go, Roxas, before I change my mind.”

Roxas left the classroom with Sora and they headed for the toilets, Sora refusing to speak the whole time until they got there. They entered and the lights flicked on automatically.

“I think I got my colours,” Sora blurted out.

“What do you mean you think!?” Roxas exclaimed, the elder twin leant back onto one of the skins and looked at his brother.

“I just don't see things in black, white and grey, Roxas, I see these two new colours and one is just dreadful and the other is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life,” Sora gushed out.

Roxas could do nothing but look at his brother with amazement, “where did you see these colours?” He asked.

“Riku's eyes and Kairi's dress.”

Roxas pressed his lips into a thin line, “you seen pink and turquoise.” Roxas was familiar with colours, seeing he got his last year.

Sora bit his lip and looked at the ground, “I think it's Riku.” 

“Huh? Why?” Roxas asked.

He paced about in the small bathroom and turned back to Roxas, “I felt so happy when I looked at him and wanted to just, I don't know, like scream? I can't explain how it felt.”

“You need to tell him, but first and foremost, I need to get back to class to get this stupid assignment over and done with.”

 

The third and fourth colours Sora seen were the cool beige of Riku's skin and the light brown of his freckles that covered a majority of his face.

Everybody had already made their way to the football pitches and had taken a seat on the bleachers.

Sora was the last to arrive of their group, pulling the scarf around his neck tighter in a bid to keep himself warmer, and sat in between Zexion and Axel.

“Hey guys,” Sora said. The group, made up of 8 of his friends, said their hellos back.

Axel looked at Sora sympathetically and he could just tell his brother had told him.

“It'll be fine, kid.” Axel pulled the smaller boy into a one armed hug and rubbed his shoulder.

Sora felt someone knocking into his back and turned around, to notice Riku's skin suddenly had life in it, and it was amazing to Sora. It was normal for him to see his best friend looking sickly with grey skin, but now, it was beautiful. Sora was so used to seeing everything in black, white and grey, he never realised colour could make everything so much more beautiful, a lot more than it could ever be.

“I need to speak to you after the game,” Riku whispered into Sora's ear and the younger boy could feel shivers going down his spine.

The game finished with a score of 3-1 to Kairi's team, Xion scoring all three goals and the group cheered every time pinged another into the back of the net.

They waited for Kairi, Xion and Naminé to come out and they congratulated the three girls.

“Is everyone up for slushies and the beach?” Xion asked.

Everyone nodded except for Riku, “Sora wants me to take him home to grab something then we'll meet you there.” 

“Oh I'll come too!” Demyx exclaimed.

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “no Demyx they'll be gone for like ten minutes. Do you want us to grab your slushies?”

“Yeah if that's no problem. We'll see you guys soon.” Riku smiled and motioned for Sora to follow him.

They got to the student parking lot and walked to Riku's car.

“I still can't believe your parents bought you a brand new car.” Sora stared, his attention directed at the white Volkswagen Golf.

Riku shook his head, “it's their way of saying 'sorry son for not being here all the time'.”

The pair got into the car and both set their school bags in the back, Riku lent over Sora and took his glasses out of the glove box. He started the car and drove out onto the road, taking a left down the road that took them to and from the school.

Sora was nervous, extremely nervous. He had no idea what Riku wanted.

“Sora, I know you got your colours.” Riku stated.

The brunette could feel all the colour draining out of his face and looked at Riku, “how do y-you know that?” He stammered.

“Roxas told me.” Riku said softly.

He continued to drive, doing it aimlessly.

“Well, yeah, it's true.” Sora said. He continued to feel nervous because there is always a chance that the person you fall in love with will never feel the same.

“Your eyes, they're the most intense shade of blue I've ever seen, they're beautiful.” Riku let slip, he wanted to turn around to look at Sora but taking his eyes off the road would probably be the worst idea.

Sora looked at his friend with his mouth wide open in shock, “when?” He asked silently.

Riku turned the car around, driving in the direction of the beach. He waited a couple of seconds before saying anything.

“Last year.” He simply said.

“Roxas said your eyes are turquoise, I think it's my favourite colour that I've seen, the only other one I know the name of is pink and I don't like it much,” Sora mused.

Riku blushed, the red tingeing the very tips of his ears, and Sora gasped.

“There's another colour! It's beautiful.” To say Sora was amazed, would be an understatement, “what colour is that?” He asked.

Riku looked briefly in his rearview mirror, “some people would call it red, but I'd say it's more pink.” 

There was silence for a few more minutes until Sora decided to ask Riku a question.

“Who is it? I mean, like the person you're in love with.” Riku glanced at Sora momentarily before focusing on the road again, silence consumed the car once more.

Riku let out a small laugh, “It's always been you. I'm surprised you never noticed.”

Before Sora could say anything, Riku pulled into the car park at the beach and parked beside Kairi's black Renault Clio.

They got out of the car and Sora pulled out his phone, getting ready to text Roxas when Riku grabbed at his wrist, prompting him to slide it back into his pocket.

“Who is it, Sora?” Riku asked.

Sora looked at the ground and felt himself blushing. Riku cupped Sora's cheek and made him look at the elder. All Sora could do was smile.

“Who else would it be? Of course it's you.”

Riku felt himself blushing and smiled at his best friend. He dipped down to kiss Sora, pulling away after a few seconds.

“We should probably find out where everyone else is.” Sora pulled his phone back out and phoned Roxas. He picked up on the second ring.

“ _Where are you guys? We were starting to worry that you both got lost._ ” Roxas asked lazily.

“We're in the car park, whereabouts are you guys?” Sora replied. Riku laced his hand with Sora's free hand.

“ _Down by the play park, like the big wall we usually sit at. We'll see you soon._ ” And with that, Roxas hung up.

The two boys followed the path and walked for five minutes before reaching their destination. The small group were huddled around one bench, which they decided was their bench, Kairi, Naminé, Xion and Olette actually getting to sit on it. Empty plastic cups were lying everywhere except two that sat beside Roxas on the wall. 

“Yo,” Riku said, trying to catch everyone's attention.

Everyone looked a the two boys, noticing they were holding hands.

“Finally!” Kairi groaned, “I take it you told him, Riku?”

Riku nodded at the red head and smiled. They sat beside Roxas and the boy handed them a cup each, “I forgot to ask you both what you wanted so I got you mango and Riku apple.”

The group sat on the bench and watched the sunset, more seeing it in greyscale compared to the few that could see it in colour. Riku and Sora threw their cups on the ground by the various empty ones once they had finished, Riku making a mental note to pick them all up before they left.

The next colour Sora could see was orange.

“What's that colour beside the pink?” Sora whispered to Riku. He pointed to the sky, just above the sun setting into the water.

“That's called orange. It's nice, isn't it?” Riku asked.

Sora nodded and looked at Riku, “it's beautiful, it's feels like home almost? That sounds a bit weird, doesn't it?” He asked.

“Nah of course not, it's one of my favourites actually.” Riku continued to look at the sunset and then turned to look at his other friends, all of them staring at the sky in awe.

“It's my second favourite, I think. Turquoise is my favourite though.”

Riku blushed and tightened his grip, but not so much, on Sora's hand. Everything was finally falling into place and he couldn't be more happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been sitting in one of my folders for ages now and I've been meaning to post it. I like the whole idea of the soulmates and the colour thing, it's sweet and cute ugh. This is literally the stupidest thing I've ever wrote and parts of it were so sickeningly sweet but ah well.
> 
> Hit me up on my blogs:  
> kingdomhhearts.tumblr.com  
> mmichael5sos.tumblr.com


End file.
